


For you

by Maeeeeee



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeeeeee/pseuds/Maeeeeee
Summary: OOC穿越有未來捏造有
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sumeragi Tenma
Kudos: 5





	For you

睜開眼，天花板十分陌生。

天馬記得他昨日因為幸又在趕工而跑去和萬里房間要擠一擠，而萬里剛好決定要去至的房間通宵玩電玩，反正明天假日。

他非常確定這個天花板並不是104號房，而且這個床太舒服了吧，不只如此，旁邊還有觸感極佳有溫度的……。

紫色的頭髮遮蓋住那人的額頭，這人的睡臉相較於清醒時溫和許多，當然不是在說此人生性不溫和，正相反，很溫柔只是長相常被誤會是個凶狠的不良，個性也有些呆愣耿直。

天馬戳戳十座的眉心，怎麼睡一睡還皺起眉呢？

眉頭舒展後，明亮的黃色眼眸看向他，像在微笑：「你醒了。」

天馬從來沒看過十座這樣笑，很親暱的摸著他後腦勺拉近彼此距離，親他額頭……還和他親親？！

「欸，等等！！」在他大腦一片空白時，對方已經頭靠在他脖子旁，呼吸的氣息惹著他發癢。

天馬十分強硬的推開十座，先是讓十座有些錯愕，，在天馬露出嚇到的表情後反倒讓十座很擔心：「你哪裡不舒服嗎？」

「不是不舒服……」欸不對，發覺自己回答也很微妙的天馬慌慌張張不知如何是好，十座只是拍拍他的後背，等著他開口：「我怎麼會在這？」

十座歪著頭：「這是我們家啊。」摸摸天馬睡的亂翹的髮絲，想著他是睡昏頭嗎？

「我們怎麼會住一起？」天馬決定先釐清現況，絲毫沒發覺十座親暱的舉動。

「因為我們在交往。」十座在思考天馬現在是在情境劇？演失憶嗎？也太真實，不愧是天才演員。

「什麼什麼？怎麼會？」雖然從早上起床的舉動來說是這樣沒錯，但獲得證實也是挺勁爆的。

「因為我們互相喜歡。」更勁爆的是怎麼會這麼直接說出喜歡呢？

十座撫摸天馬臉頰，再次親吻他：「我先去刷牙，等等在來繼續演吧。」

「等等啦，十座先生！我沒在演啊。」天馬急著拉十座的手臂。

「天馬，你剛說我什麼？」十座這下才開始心慌，他已經幾百年沒聽到天馬喊他『十座先生』了。

「十座先生？」

在和天馬談論近期狀況後，十座才後知後覺的發現，他的天馬不見了。

取而代之的，過去的、學生時代的天馬跑進成年天馬的身體裡。

「幸好這個周末我們都沒安排工作。」十座拉著天馬介紹他們居住的公寓：「這裡是廁所，黃色毛巾和牙刷是我的，紫色是你的。」

天馬這才有和十座在交往的實感，家裡的家具、裝潢都是天馬的喜好，而東西也都成雙成對還都剛好一黃一紫，就連拖鞋也是他紫色十座黃色。

不過他並沒有很喜歡紫色啊，怎麼會東西都……喔，他一看見十座就明白了。

「原來我們真的在一起……啊！不是不相信十座先生啦。」

看見天馬懊惱說錯話的樣子也很可愛：「天馬，想看大家現在的樣子嗎？」

十座打開手機相簿，放心把手機給天馬隨意划：「天啊，這是椋嗎？」

「太帥了吧，而且為什麼他比我還高？」看著椋和自己的合照，天馬不禁感嘆，怎麼他過了這麼多年都沒有差別，而椋已經變成十足十的王子樣了。

「快和我一樣高。」仔細想想，十座也是差異不大，這才讓天馬第一時間沒察覺跑到未來。

「怎麼連幸都……」天馬每划一張照片，十座就會簡單講解一下照片故事：「怎麼都是我的照片，你的呢？」明明是十座的手機，但沒半張十座自己的照片。

該不會。

「我在拍你。」果然是這時候的天馬專屬攝影師嗎。

「也許我的手機有你的照片！」天馬突然想起他自己也有手機啊，走回房間拿起放在床頭櫃的手機用指紋辨識解鎖，桌面出來的瞬間嚇得他把手機丟到床上。

「有找到手機嗎？」十座前來查看，拿起天馬的手機：「啊，這是我上次拍戲裡面壞人BOSS的劇照。」

天啊，這張也太帥！

天馬完全理解為什麼未來的他會設這張為桌布，一身黑像是軍裝的打扮，搭上那張神態凜然的臉。

太過好看了吧，哪有人家BOSS穿這麼帥，打扮這麼好看的？

他，皇天馬願意就此追隨壞人。

「我看看喔」回復狀態的天馬趕緊打開相簿，意外發現很多十座的照片，但怎麼都是兩人合照，不然就是偷拍十座……。

「我到底是怎樣的人啊。」

不過相較十座只會拍半身和全身中規中矩的拍照法，天馬的照相功力相較之下創意十足，兩人的自拍合照都是天馬掌鏡，有時模糊晃動，不然就是十座比YA的手沒拍進去。

「這家甜點店很好吃。」十座指向天馬划到的照片，但怎麼看都只有兩個人的大頭，還有動物耳朵和鼻子的濾鏡。

怎麼看的出來是哪家……。

「那，要去吃嗎？反正今天沒工作？」

「好。」

天馬以為十座會開車去甜點店，沒想到只是喬裝一下後牽起他的手，走路不到五分鐘就到甜點店門口：「不會挑房子的時候是因為這家店吧。」

「天馬你怎麼知道！」十座發至內心的驚嘆天馬的聰慧：「我選地點你裝潢。」

這幾年到底發生什麼……。

他倆似乎是店裡的常客，一進門就熟門熟路地走進最角落的位子，並說照舊。

沒多久就送來兩三塊蛋糕、三明治、一杯奶茶和咖啡。

咖啡和三明治是天馬的，而咖啡的苦讓天馬不太習慣，十座見天馬苦不敢言把自己的奶茶和咖啡交換，沒有特別說什麼，也順便把巧克力蛋糕給天馬吃。

一切都非常自然。

「大家都知道嗎？」天馬喝一口奶茶緩解了剛剛的苦，沒想到以後的自己也是咖啡友嗎。

「知道什麼？」看見十座一喝咖啡就皺眉的樣子，害他笑出聲。

「那個，我們的關係。」

「劇團的大家都知道，嗯……，其實我們也沒說，但大家就知道。」十座吃完自己的蛋糕後，盯著天馬還沒吃完的巧克力蛋糕：「不過大眾只當我們是熟識的朋友。」

天馬把剩下的蛋糕推給十座，自己把剩下的三明治吃掉。

對藝人來說，共同假期是十分難得的：｢原本今天你們有什麼安排？」

「原本打算在家把這陣子下檔的電影看完。」

「那要回去看嗎？」

「好啊，那我們先去買披薩，可以吃到晚餐不被打擾。」

難得放縱一下吃垃圾食物應該不會怎樣吧。

等買完披薩開始看電影，天馬這才發現這部片主演是自己。

「感覺好奇怪。」一部自己完全沒經歷過的片，難得可以從客觀角度去看自己的演技。

對高中生的天馬來說這角色難度挺高的，怎麼能演活可怕的殺人魔同時還讓人感覺到純良？

下一部電影則是十座當主要配角的愛情劇，沒想到成年後的十座演技進步許多，薄情多金又冷酷的男二，演的就像十座本來就這種性格。

「這部滿難得是溫柔男最後和女主角在一起。」天馬總結：「還以為最後女主會選你。」

天馬本想拍拍十座的肩，才驚覺十座根本把他抱在懷裡，右手臂環著天馬的腰，而天馬自己也很自然地頭靠在十座肩上。

察覺天馬突然肢體僵硬，十座低下頭輕聲詢問：「怎麼了？」

十座呼吸的氣息觸碰著天馬的左耳，麻麻癢癢的，莫名有點害羞。

「沒、沒啦。」

十座沒繼續問，只是繼續撥放電影。

沒想到接下來撥放的是十座演的B集恐怖片，飾演一個去廢墟破除謠言就算感受到那個地方不太舒服還硬要繼續完成遊戲的白目。

「為什麼十座先生要接演這個啦。」嚇死天馬同學了，害他一直拿著抱枕。

十座其實也怕恐怖片，但畢竟是自己出演的片，實在很意外當初拍攝時這麼多綠幕，怎麼看怎麼部恐怖，到最後成品這麼真實，比起看片更像在研究拍片時和最後成果的差異，讓他忘記了恐怖，也忘了天馬很怕這種。

「抱歉，以後不會演了。」十座抱緊天馬，拍拍他的背。

「不用這樣啦，要是還不錯的話還是可以演的！」這人的懷抱真讓人安心。

早睡的十座在看完恐怖片後說想去睡了，害的天馬也跟著說：「一起睡！」好像沒感覺這句話有任何不對。

十座嘴角微彎，接受這個提議。

關燈後十座只是淺淺抱著天馬：「要是睡不著，可以叫醒我。」

「好。」

有人陪睡這件事情讓天馬忘記剛才的恐怖，一覺到天明。

天馬意識逐漸清醒，抱緊身邊的人不願睜開眼。

「天馬……。」耳邊傳來十座難以形容的語氣，有點像不知如何是好？

努力睜開眼後，十座臉紅通通的盯著他看，散落的頭髮低垂下，顯得十座格外乖巧。

天花板是熟悉的104號房，看來回到原本的時間了。

而天馬他，緊緊抱著還不是戀人的十座……。

……。

這下換他害羞了。

他忘了問十座，他們怎麼開始的。

**Author's Note:**

> 標題純粹是我寫這篇文在聽的歌  
> Angus & Julia Stone - For you


End file.
